


Sleeping is Overrated

by daphnethewriter



Series: Shameless [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnethewriter/pseuds/daphnethewriter
Summary: Noya sneaks into Asahi's futon while the boys are at training camp.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Shameless [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697206
Comments: 5
Kudos: 214





	Sleeping is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> lord help us all

At first, Asahi thought that Noya was just cuddling.

It wouldn’t be the first time. During training camps, everyone squished together in one room, futons lined up one next to the other. Noya had a habit of flailing around in his sleep until _somehow_ he ended up curled around his boyfriend instead. It was cute.

So, when Noya slid under his blanket, Asahi didn’t think too much about it, just opened his arms and let Noya snuggle up against his chest.

The room was filled with the gentle snores of their teammates, offset against the backdrop of cicadas in the trees outside. Asahi drifted back towards sleep, nose filled with the smell of Noya’s shampoo where his face was pressed into the other boy’s hair.

Noya shifted against him, maybe trying to get comfortable, except… there was something decidedly not innocent about the way Noya kept rubbing up against him.

Asahi tried to ignore it. It seemed rude to get a hard on just from his boyfriend wriggling around in his sleep. But Noya’s hips were pressed against his, his legs tangled around Asahi’s. The situation in Asahi’s shorts was starting to get uncomfortable. Then Noya’s fingers slid under the hem of Asahi’s shirt and he _knew_ that Noya wasn’t just fidgeting in his sleep.

“Noya!” he whispered, trying to muster outrage without being any louder than a housefly.

Noya looked up at him with the most mischievous grin Asahi had ever seen. “I was wondering when you were going to catch on.”

“Cut it out!” he hissed.

“Why?” Noya cupped Asahi’s growing erection through his shorts. Asahi sucked in a harsh breath. “You like it.”

Asahi tried to push his hands away, but it was like grappling with an octopus. “Everyone’s in here with us!”

“So? They’re sleeping.” Noya stretched up to press eager kisses against Asahi’s neck, running his tongue along his collar bone.

“What if they wake up?”

“Then I guess we should finish this before they do.”

Asahi whimpered. There was no saying ‘no’ to Noya. Not when he got like this. Asahi bit his lip and clutched Noya tighter.

There was no room between them, just the hot air of their mingled breaths. Noya slotted their legs together, grinding their hips in a rhythm that made Asahi’s mind go blank. His hands wandered up under Asahi’s shirt, tracing the lines of his back.

Asahi concentrated on breathing deeply in and out through his nose. Meanwhile Noya only seemed focused on driving him crazy. He sucked and bit at Asahi’s collar bone, clawed at his back, leaving marks that would be hard to explain the next day. Noya managed to get one of his thighs up between Asahi’s legs and Asahi had to bite back a moan when he pressed it up against him.

“Fuck, you’re big,” Noya said. Asahi flushed all over.

Of course, he knew that—he was nothing if not proportional—and he knew that Noya _liked_ how big he was, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing whenever Noya pointed it out. It brought up all kinds of fantasies that Asahi would never ever admit to having. Things like throwing Noya over his shoulder and carrying him to the bedroom, or lifting Noya up against a wall and pounding into him. Noya would punch him if Asahi ever let slip how much the boy’s smaller size turned him on.

Noya rolled his hips against Asahi until they were both panting, sweating under the heat of the blanket that was their only protection from prying eyes. Noya reached between them, fingers slipping under the waistband of Asahi’s shorts and teasing at the edge of his boxers.

 _Please, please, please._ Asahi chanted the plea like a mantra in his mind. He wasn’t totally sure what he was asking for: for Noya to stop or for him to go even further… probably further.

Asahi’s mind had fuzzed over in a haze of want, but everything came back into sharp focus the second Noya’s hand slipped inside his boxers and circled his cock. He made a sound halfway between a sob and a curse and buried his face in Noya’s hair.

Oh hell. Oh fuck. He wasn’t going to survive this.

“Shh,” Noya said. The hand that wasn’t currently occupied stroked soothing lines down Asahi’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, big guy. I’ll get you off good.”

Asahi’s heart thundered in his chest. He tangled one hand in the back of Noya’s shirt, the other in his still-damp hair. He curled around Noya, swallowing back a whimper.

Noya pumped Asahi in his fist. It was fast and rough and clumsy and made Asahi’s mind go blurry around the edges. He’d somehow worked Asahi’s shirt up under his armpits, exposing the expanse of his torso to Noya’s exploration. Noya licked and bit and sucked bruises to life, filling the silence with praise and curses whenever he paused for a breath.

God, Noya couldn’t shut up. Tanaka always joked that Noya probably ran his mouth in bed, but he had _no idea_ how right he was. It wasn’t just that Noya talked during sex; it was that he never _stopped_ talking. It was an unending litany of ‘god’, ‘please’, ‘fuck’, and ‘Asahi’. Normally, it wasn’t a problem, but _normally_ they were safely locked in the privacy of his room. If Noya kept going like this, he’d wake the whole team and Asahi would never be able to show his face to the club again.

“Fuck, Asahi, you’re so—”

Asahi slapped his hand over Noya’s mouth. “Stop. Talking.” His voice came out low and rough, more wrecked than he’d realized it was. Though his fingers covered the whole lower part of Noya’s face, Asahi could still see Noya’s eyes glimmer in the dark.

Asahi rolled, trapping Noya underneath him. Noya wasn’t _really_ stuck, of course. Noya could throw him off if he wanted to, which was… kind of a turn on, really. Call him nuts, but Asahi would take his crazy, spry, athletic boyfriend over a bigger guy any day. For all Asahi’s manhandling fantasies, it was nice knowing he couldn’t _really_ hurt Noya. It meant he didn’t have to hold back.

Asahi shoved Noya’s shorts down, and, _of course_ , Noya was going commando. Of course he was, because Noya was ridiculous and sexy in every way possible and knew _just_ how to drive Asahi over the edge. Asahi took both their cocks in his hand (being big had some serious advantages) and pumped them together.

It was a good thing that he’d kept his hand over Noya’s mouth when he did this because he could feel the vibration of Noya’s shout against his palm. No one would have slept through that.

Asahi worked them fast and hard, watching Noya writhe under him and feeling the edge of his own climax creeping up his spine. Noya had said they needed to be quick and they were way too far into this to stop now, even if Asahi was hearing the faint sounds of the other boys shifting under their futons.

Noya panted against Asahi’s hand, eyes rolled back in his head. His fingers dug so hard into Asahi’s biceps that he was sure there would be bruises in the morning. But none of that mattered because, _god_ , he was so close and Noya was thrusting up into his hand and if they were anywhere else, Asahi would flip him over and see how loud he could make him scream and—

Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck, fu—_

Asahi tensed all over as his climax took over, like lightening shot through his spine. Cum spilled over their stomachs (ugh, that was going to be gross to deal with). He managed to bite back the shout that threatened to burst from him and held Noya down as he worked through his own orgasm. For a few seconds, the world went white around the edges.

Noya fell limp, gasping for air, and Asahi rolled onto his back. He stared at the ceiling with a mixture of amazement and horror. God, that had been a terrible idea… and really fucking amazing.

“That was awesome,” Noya whispered and elbowed Asahi in the side. “Let’s go again.”

Asahi groaned and pulled his pillow over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanart by [dcon_34 on Twitter](https://twitter.com/dcon_34/status/764887130036252672):  
> 


End file.
